Okay Princess?
by katie.pierce23
Summary: Scene 2 in my Princess Series featuring Bellarke. Bellamy attempts to look after Clarke when she has been injured.


**This is my least favourite Princess One-Shot I have written so far. I tried to do it from Clarke's POV, and it came out awful. This story is mainly driven from me feeling sick and being in bed and wishing that Bellamy were around to cuddle me and make me feel better. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't uncommon for scuffles to break out amongst the group – even now that the adults had arrived and had begun to enforce their own rules and establish a more concrete and modern settlement.<p>

Bellamy had continued in his position as leader and handled, along with a small select group of adults and the remaining members of the 100 combined, the negotiations with grounders and handled the heavy duties as they worked to create permanent homes. Bellamy typically kept himself out of physical altercations if he could, attempting to take Kane's advice and use his mind and words rather than fists.

This was advice he found himself usually able to keep to, unless if it involved Clarke, specifically someone hurting or upsetting her. Now that Octavia was well cared for by Lincoln, Bellamy's full attention moved on to Clarke, and she often complained to him that he reverted back to cave man tendencies when situations arose involving her.

As Clarke sat in the small constructed room Abby and she used as a medical zone, a cold cloth pressed up against the gash on her forehead as Abby prepared a needle and thread, she shifted uncomfortably at the sound of Bellamy cursing and yelling at the two idiots who had got in a fight and inadvertently knocked her over and hurt her when she attempted to break them up.

"Well he certainly has a way with swearing. It's almost poetic- I think a few of his sentences may have even rhymed." Clarke rolled her eyes as her mother smirked at her and began to stitch up her forehead.

"Don't encourage him Mom."

Abby stitched in silence for a few moments and then taped a bandage over the stitches and took a step back, smiling gently. "He cares about you. I like him." She suddenly shook a finger in Clarke's face. "And I know how you react when he acts like this, so don't you be hard on him."

"Glad someone's on my side." Both of the women jumped at Bellamy's voice and turned to see him leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"I have some things I need to do." Abby left, gently patting Bellamy's shoulder as she passed him. Clarke and Bellamy stared at each other across the space for a few moments until he pushed off the frame and slowly walked over to her, gently cupped her chin and looked her over, taking in the bandage, dried streaks of blood and scratched cheek.

"I should have punched them harder."

"You shouldn't have punched them at all." She scanned his face, trying to gauge his reaction, not feeling up to a fight with the pounding in her head.

"How about this time you listen to your mother and not yell at me."

Clarke smiled and gently batted his hand away. "It was my fault. I was stupid to get in between them." Clarke tensed when Bellamy's jaw ticked and he looked like he was attempting to control his temper. She was surprised when his voice came out carefully controlled.

"It was stupid. You could have been hurt worse or even killed if your head hit that stump any harder."

"I couldn't just stand there and watch them beat each other!"

Instead of arguing with her, Bellamy instead scooped her off of the table and carried her back to their small hut and sat her on the bed, settling down beside her so that she could rest against him, her head tucked against his shoulder.

"What's your game Blake? It's not like you to let me just win a fight." She relaxed at the gentle tug of his fingers sliding through her hair.

"Today I saw you lying on the ground, not moving with blood pouring down your face…I thought you were dead."

Clarke lifted her head and tried to meet his gaze, but he stubbornly refused to look at her. "Bell,"

"Just rest."

Clarke sighed and settled against him again, staring up at his profile. "Bellamy Blake, you know I love you right?"

"Don't mind hearing you repeat it." He smiled down at her and kissed her gently when she tilted her chin up. "You gonna be okay Princess?"

"I'm fine."

"I still should have punched them harder."

"Shut up or I'll go cuddle with Jasper."

"Cute."

"If I didn't have a headache, I'd show you how cute I can be." He turned suddenly much warmer brown eyes down on her.

"I think you're going to be just fine."

"Of course. But I think you should stay in here with me and cuddle."

"You want me to sit here and cuddle with you for the rest of the day?"

"I could have a concussion, someone should keep an eye on me. But if you're too busy to stay in bed all day with your girlfriend, off you go."

"Wouldn't want to put your health at risk. I suppose I should stay here with you."

An hour later when Abby poked her head into their hut to check on Clarke, she found Clarke reading through a medical log and running her fingers through Bellamy's hair, and him fast asleep, an arm around Clarke's waist, his head on her chest against where he must have been able to hear her heart beating. Clarke smiled gently and held a finger to her lips.

"I'm fine, I can tell you myself I don't have a concussion."

"I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

"The only time I can get him to relax and actually sleep is when he is in here 'keeping an eye on me'."

"Your father would have liked him."

Clarke looked up at her mother in surprise and then gently smiled. "I know."

When Bellamy slowly woke up he nuzzled his face into her and pulled her tighter against him. "You okay Princess?"

"Still okay. Go back to sleep." She felt him kiss her collarbone and then he was out cold again, lulled back to sleep by the sound of her heartbeat.


End file.
